Everything has a Limit
by FrankyR
Summary: Rachel just wants to be accepted, but refuses to show anyone how much it hurts her, when she's rejected, until she meets someone who tries changes her perception on life. I suck at summaries, but this starts as a Rachel/Oc story and ends Faberry.
1. Prologue (11-15 08:51:22)

**Prologue**

"Wait a minute. Okay breathe...now, please summarize everything you just told me, because I'm honestly confused," the brunette says with a small chuckle.

The smaller brunette rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright, since you're unable to following a simple conversation, I'll summarize it for you," the older brunette raises her brow and just shrugs in good nature, actually enjoying the smaller brunette's diva attitude.

"During the school year, I helped start the Glee club. Finn the school quarterback was dating Quinn at that time, but he left her after finding out she slept with his best friend Noah Puckerman, whose also in the Glee club and on the football team. We, as in Finn and I hadn't even dated for long, before he left me. Than I started Jessie Saint James, who was sent by my mother to contact me. Neither my relationship with Jessie or my mom lasted long, as Jessie left me to go back to Vocal Adrenaline and my mother wasn't ready to be a Mom for a teenager. We lost regionals, but still got a extra year for Glee club. During that time, Finn and I re-candled our relationship, but he broke up with me again, once the school year ended," the older brunette grateful for all the pauses this time, slowly nods to show she had followed this time.

"While I guess that leads us back to my initial question. Would you like to grab some coffee with me?" the older brunette smiles hopefully.

"Did you...yes, exactly I would love to," the small brunette says cutting off her initial answer.

"Reign Renard and this sleeping baby is my daughter Brooke Renard, nice to officially meet you," Reign flashes her pearly white teeth waiting to hear the beautiful girl's name.

"Rachel. Rachel Barbara Berry. Barbara after my idol, Barbara Streisand," once the names were out of the way the conversation just seemed to easily flow between the two.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why do you speak in paragraphs? I don't mind, just wondering," Reign asks, quickly adding the last part, when she sees Rachel's frown.

They were currently walking hand in hand to the park. It had been two weeks since they had meet at the Café, with Rachel in New York for the holiday.

"I happens without me even noticing. I know everyone finds it annoying, but I honestly can't help that I have an advance speaking mechanism. I have tried...dumbing it down, so to speak for others to understand, but that's frustrating for me," Rachel explains unconsciously squeezing Reign's hand.

"I get it. It's a force of habit. I something's bite my nails, when I'm nervous and I'm turning 21 in two months," Reign says to lighten the mood.

Rachel laughs, causing Reign to smile. "Are we on a dating? I want to make us cat calendars, but only if we are dating," Rachel says with a smile, causing Reign's eyes to widen.

"You have a way with making a girl feel special, don't you? As far as I see it, you're suppose to be ask me out," Reign counters walking a little faster, with a small smirk.

"Wait, why should I ask you? You initiated the relationship, thus making it your duty to ask me, for our relationship to be official and not the other way around," Rachel explains, causing Reign to chuckle.

"That's one way to evaluate it. I'll do it, if you play a game with me. It's simple, all you have to do is tell me what you thing a relationship should be like and I'll tell you whether it's unrealistic or realistic. Deal?" Rachel bites her lower lip and nod hesitantly.

"My significance other, should be happy with me," Rachel says with a smile.

"Realistic. See easy, but remember that they can't always make you happy," Reign offers a smile to reassure Rachel.

"They should always support everything I do," Rachel beams.

"If they don't? If they don't like something you are passionate about?"

"Than I will change it for them, in order for them to like me," Reign frowns at that.

"Unrealistic. You should be yourself, because you'll be unhappy otherwise. Yes, there will be things I or your future partner dislikes, but that doesn't mean you should change for anyone, unless it's what's best for you as well."

"Alright," Reign could hear the warry tone, so she chooses to let it go for now.

"We should be together," Reign frowns her brows confused.

"As in? Dating?" Rachel shakes her head no, before turning to stop in front of Reign.

"As in we should spent all our time together. Every free moment we have, we should spent together. I should come first in their lives," Reign nods slowly, before mouthing no and shaking her head.

"That is very unrealistic. There is nothing wrong with spending time together, but not every free second. What comes first in your life, should be _your_ goal. Even with the most caring partner, you should have your own goal," Reign says slowly hoping this words stick in Rachel's mind.

"Your partner should have a goal of their own and there should be a goal, you set together. If you have to give up your dream in order to please your partner, you should really reevaluate that relationship," Reign says this sincerely noticing Rachel's gloomy look.

"Hey, look at me," Reign waits for Rachel to look into her eyes.

"I had the Disney dream as well. That my first love, would be it for me. That we would be happy every second of our lives together. That there would be no one else, but that's not reality. Reality is exciting, yet painful," Reign smiles, placing a small peck on Rachel's cheek and pulling her into her embrace.

"Come on I am starving," Rachel chuckles as Reign's stomach growls at that moment.

"You are always hungry," Rachel retorts taking Reign's offered hand, as they walk side by side once again. Rachel smiles to herself as she listens to Reign talk about the latest show, she had started watching.

All Rachel can think about is what Reign said. She knew that what Reign said was true, but pushing aside all you have every known isn't easy, but maybe Reign is the person she needs to help her make that change.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Not that I mind, but do you ever get mad?" Reign asks as she speaks with her mouth full of food, to get a rise out of Rachel. Reign had noticed that regardless of what she did, Rachel never seemed to say anything and Reign knew for a fact that she has annoying habits.

Rachel clings, yet made no move to reprimand Reign. Reign sighed and swallowed her food, before standing up and taking Rachel's hand and leading her over to the couch. They sat down facing each other, as Reign takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Why are you fine with everything I do? This is probably the first and last time I'm every going to say this, but I want you to get mad at me, to call me out of i'm out of line. I'm not saying go all savage on me and hurt my feeling or anything, just be honest with me, please. If you aren't fine with something, say it or I'll never know, please," Reign says holding Rachel's hands in her own.

Rachel smiles at Reign thoughtfulness. She didn't want to complain to much and ruin their time together as they didn't have much time left, but that seemed to only trouble Reign more. She leans over and kisses Reign's forehead, before smiling softly at her.

"I didn't mean to trouble you. I just thought that, If I said anything that could spoil our fun, that this would be nothing more than a summer fling. I don't want you to see all my bad qualities at once and i have a rude tendency to correct people and many people have found that quite annoying. Yes, there are things that you tend to do that annoy me, but I don't mind. If you like someone that are trades you have to accept about them," Rachel explains softly. Reign just keeps quite listening to Rachel speak.

"First, this isn't a summer fling, I want an actual relationship that will last as long as we chose. Second, I don't mind being called out. If you don't like something we can talk about it and come to an agreement. Third, I want to get to know you flaws and all, that's why we are in a relationship, to get to know each other. So will you tell me, if something is bothering you?" Rachel nods, causing Reign to smile and lean over for a soft kiss.


End file.
